Saksalainen sotilas
by FinBlader
Summary: Kertoo saksalaisesta sotilaasta nimeltä Ludwig, joka lähetetään Suomeen. Huono summary on huono. Erittäin huono.
1. Chapter 1

Eka ficcini, joten älkää olko julmia. :3 Ja Antonio saa vähän jelppiä näiden kappaleiden välissä.

* * *

><p>Ludwig istui huoneessaan, hän vain tuijotti kelloa. "Tik, tok" aika kului erittäin hitaasti, ja saksalaisella ei ollut yhtään mitään tekemistä. Ovelta kuului koputus, ja sotilas tuli sisään. "Mitä asiaa?" Ludwig sanoi närkästyneesti. "Führer haluaa tavata sinut heti. Henkilökohtaisesti." sotilas vastasi. '<em>Mikä muka voisi olla niin tärkeää, että itse Führer haluaa tavata minut henkilökohtaisesti? En ole mielestäni tehnyt mitään ihmeellisen erityistä' <em>"Führer odottaa sinua huoneessaan." sotilas sanoi jämäkästi, ja lähti pois sulkemalla oven peräänsä. Ludwig suoristi pukunsa, nousi tuolilta, ja lähti. _'Mitäköhän minulle nyttenkin tapahtuu. Olen kuullut, että yleensä jos joutuu Führerin puhutteluun, niin siitä ei ikinä seuraa mitään hyvää'_. Ludwig avasi huoneen oven. "Istu, ole hyvä. No niin, ei kun vain suoraan asiaan. Ludwig, lähetämme sinut joukkoinesi Suomeen. Lähtöön on vain noin pari viikkoa, joten ehdotan, että alat opetella suomea heti kun päästän sinut takaisin huoneeseesi. Olisi erittäin epämukavaa, jos emme voisi kunnolla kommunikoida suomalaisten joukkojen kanssa. Lähetin huoneeseesi Suomi-Saksa sanakirjan, ja yritä oppia mahdollisimman paljon. Siinä kaikki." Führer sanoi. "Ja, Mein Führer." Ludwig nousi, ja lähti huoneesta. _'Kaikkea sitä joutuu tekemään elämänsä aikana. Noh, pääsenpähän pois täältäkin hetkeksi.' _Ludwig tuli huoneeseensa, otti sanakirjan, ja alkoi tunkea sanoja päähänsä.

Kello oli jotain noin vähän yli yksi yöllä, kun Ludwig tuli kotiin. "HEI LUDDYY! TÄÄL EI OO TARPEEKS KALJAA! VOIKSÄ KÄYDÄ OSTAA LISÄÄ?" Gilbert huusi keittiöstä. Gilbert oli juonut kaikki mahdolliset alkoholijuomat, joita hänen ulottuvillaan oli. "Ensiksi haluaisin kysyä, että miten helvetissä sinä pääsit kotiini, ja toiseksi, jos nyt NIIN paljon haluat sitä kaljaasi, niin voit kyllä käydä ostamassa sitä ihan itsekin. Vai loppuiko sulta taas rahat? Niin, ja kolmanneksi älä KOSKAAN kutsua minua enää Luddyksi." Ludwig sanoi ärsyyntyneesti. "Hei älä nyt pienistä suutu. Mikäs sanakirjainen sulla tossa on?" Gilbert kyseli. "Kuule se on Suomi-Saksa sanakirja. Vai etkö osaa enää edes lukea kunnolla?" Ludwig sanoi. "Mut miks sul on se? Et sä mitää tollast tarvii." Gilbert sanoi hikotellen. "Führer lähettää minut Suomeen parin viikon päästä. Joudun oppimaan suomea, että pystymme kommunikoimaan hyvin heidän kanssaan." Ludwig vastasi. "Mutta nyt minun kyllä pitää mennä nukkumaan. Olisi parasta jos sinäkin nyt jaksaisit mennä lepäilemään hiukan." "Okei, mut VAAN, jos saan nukkuu sun vieres." Gilbert vastasi. "Ja miksi ihmeessä haluaisit tehdä niin?" Ludwig sanoi, samalla kun meni rappusia ylös. "No, katsos, kun ei me olla nukuttu vierekkäin niin pitkään aikaan. Ja jos muistan oikein, niin sun vieres on tosi mukava nukkua. Varsinkin kun sul on noi IHANAN lihaksikkaat käsivarret! Ja muutenkin, oot aika _kivan_ näkönen. Jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan, kesesesese." Gilbert sanoi, samalla virnistävän epäilyttävästi. "No ihan sama, kunhan et häiritse liikaa. Herätys on sitten klo. 7.00, joten varaudu siihen." Ludwig sanoi, kun he saapuivat huoneeseen. "JES! KIITTI NIIN PALJON! Mä lupaan, et hyvitän tän sulle joskus!" Ludwig huokaisi, ottaen paitaa pois. "Ja me tehään tää nakun eiks vaa?" Gilbert sanoi. "Ei todellakaan." Ludwig vastusti. "No, ei sitten. _Ilonpilaaja_."

**Fusosososososososo~**

"On vaan niin mukavaa kun on näin ihana ilma heti aamusta! Voisin mennä vaikkapas pienelle lenkille." Tino mietiskeli ääneen, kun katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Tino nousi sängystä, ja meni kylpyhuoneeseen. _'Kunnon suihku heti aamusta pitäisi piristää mukavasti'_ "Lämmin vai kylmä suihku? Hanatamago, kumpi olisi parempi tänään?" Tino kysyi, vaikka tiesi että koirat eivät osaa puhua. Hanatamago pysyi hiljaa. Parin minuutin päästä Hanatamago sanoi, tai oikeastaan päästi jonkinlaisen vingunnan tapaisen äänen. "Eli kylmä." Tino päätteli. "Pitää taas totutella kylmiin suihkuihin, kun olen kuullut, että Venäjä aikoisi hyökätä tänne Suomeen. Armeijassa nääs ei ole lämpimiä suihkuja! Oikeastaan siellä ei aina edes ole minkäänlaista suihkua…" Tino selitteli Hanatamagolle. Tino otti vaatteet pois, ja avasi suihkun. "Perkele, kuinka kylmä tää oikein on?" Tino kirosi. Suihkun jälkeen Tino meni ottamaan aamupalaa. Pitkän harkinnan jälkeen, Tino päätti ottaa ruisleipää, ja hän laittoi siihen päälle voita ja tomaattia. Juomaksi hän otti maitoa, vaikka yleensä hän ajatteli, että hänen pitäisi alkaa juoda mehua, ja lopettaa maidon juonti (kun olihan hän jo aikuinen). Mutta mitäs sille voi, jos on tottunut juomaan maitoa ruoan kanssa? "Aamupala syöty, ja sitten ei kuin vain lenkille!" Tino ponkaisi ylös tuolilta, ja otti ulkovaatteet. Hänellä oli vaaleansininen takki, vaaleansiniset housut, valkoinen huivi, ja ruskeat saappaat. "Ja menoks annilenoks!" Tino sanoi iloisesti hymyillen. _'Toivottavasti sää pysyy tällaisena koko päivän! Tai vaikka koko viikon! Ei, vaan koko elämäni ajan! Okei, menee vähän yli kyllä.' _Tino ajatteli. _'Mitenköhän Berwaldilla menee? Nyt keksin! Voisin soittaa hänelle kun pääsen kotiin. Toivottavasti hänellä menee hyvin siellä Ruotsissa.' _ Lenkin jälkeen Tino meni ottamaan puhelinta, ja aikoi soittaa Berwaldille. Mutta puhelin soi ensin. "Haloo?" Tino vastasi. "Hyvä että vastasit. Tämä on erittäin tärkeää. Saksalaiset aikovat auttaa meitä mahdollisessa sodassa Venäjää vastaan. He kertoivat, että he aikovat lähettää saksalaisia tulemaan tänne noin muutaman viikon päästä, joten älä sitten ihmettele heitä. Nyt varmaan ajattelet, että sinun pitää oppia saksaa, mutta ei sinun tarvitse. Saksalaiset lupasivat, että he yrittäisivät oppia suomea niin nopeasti, kuin kykenevät. Ai niin, ja he sanoivat, että he haluaisivat lähettää yhden saksalaisen tänne Suomeen oppimaan suomea nopeammin. Sanoin heille, että kyllä se käy. Hän tulee sitten muutaman päivän kuluttua, joten varaudu mahdolliseen kielimuuriin. *tuut tuut…*" "Öh… Okei..?" Tino ei edes ehtinyt kunnolla reagoida tilanteeseen, kaikki tapahtui niin äkkiä. _'Miksi se justiinsa MULLE kertoi tosta asiasta? No, ihan sama. Nähdään sitten jonkin ajan päästä, että mitä oikein tapahtuu.' _

_**Parin päivän kuluttua…**_

"On tämä kyllä _jännä_ kirja…" Tino oli sohvalla lukemassa jotain kirjaa, minkä Berwald oli lähettänyt Ruotsista. Suomalaiseksi Tino oli ihmeellisen hyvä ruotsissa, yleensä suomalaiset eivät olleet hirvittävän kiinnostuneita ruotsista. Ovelta kuului jämäkkä koputus. "Hm? Kukakohan siellä on? En ole kutsunut ketään, enkä usko kenelläkään olevan minulle mitään asiakaan…" Tino nousi, ja avasi oven. Siellä oli saksalainen sotilas.

* * *

><p>Toivottavasti piditte, ja olisi kiva jos laittaisit kommentin, ihan vaan siksi että tietäisin lukeeko kukaan tätä. Joo, eli kyseessä on siis eka ficcini. Paritus on kyllä ERITTÄIN harvinainen, en ainakaan itse ole löytänyt sellaista, mutta se juuri on se syy miksi päätin tehdä tämän :D mutta kyllä sille muitakin syitä on. Ja tässä vähän käännöksiä (mutta varmaan kyllä tiedätte mitä ne tarkoittavat):<p>

Ja = kyllä

Führer = johtaja

Mein = minun

Ja, Mein Führer = Kyllä, johtajani.

Jotenkin noin.


	2. Chapter 2

Näkökulma (tavallaan) vaihtuu aina silloin, kun tulee fusososososososo~ alkaa siis (tavallaan) Ludwigin näkökulmasta. Nauttikaa :D Niin, ja EN aio laittaa Ludwigia puhumaan huonoa suomea. Sillä se olisi ERITTÄIN outoa.

* * *

><p>'<em>Päättivät sitten lähettää minut tänne etuajassa. Voisivat edes antaa kunnon varoitusaikaa' <em> Ludwig oli juuri saapunut Suomeen, jonnekin Oulun tienoille. _'Eli siis Oulunkatu 4. Tuolla näyttää olevan takseja' _ Ludwig otti taksin. _'Toivottavasti täällä ei tule olemaan ihan hirveää, ja kyllä tähän kylmyyteenkin tottuu jotenkin… varmaan…' _ He olivat perillä noin 10 minuutin päästä. "Se tekee 972 markkaa." taksikuski sanoi, **erittäin **tympääntyneellä äänensävyllä. Ludwig ojensi rahat, ja nousi taksista. _'Jo oli epäkohtelias taksikuski. Voisi edes kiittää. Olen kyllä kuullut, että suomalaiset eivät ole kovin puheliaita, joten yritän olla välittämättä siitä'_

Ludwig katsoi ympärilleen. Kaikki paikat olivat täynnä lunta. Lumi heijasti auringonsäteitä siten, että näytti siltä kuin koko paikka vain kiilsi. _'Kivan näköistä seutua tämä kyllä kieltämättä on' _ Ludwig rupesi tykkäämään paikasta heti, vaikka hän vihasi kylmyyttä. _'Eli tämä talo siis' _ Ludwig koputti oveen. Oven avasi blondi, aika lyhyehkö mies, jolla oli mustikan liilat silmät.

"P-päivää." Ludwig sanoi epäröiden.

"Taidat olla se saksalainen, joka lähetettiin tänne oppimaan suomea, eikö vain?" blondi suomalainen kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Ludwig nyökkäsi. "Eli ymmärrätkö mitä puhun, vai? Vaikka sitähän on ihan turha kysyä jos et…" mies sanoi.

"Ymmärrän, mutta en ole hyvä puhumaan." Ludwig sanoi.

"No, sen pitäisi tehdä asioista sitten selvästi helpompaa. Ai niin, ja olen Tino Väinämöinen. Kiva tavata." Tino sanoi.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." Ludwig sanoi. He kättelivät, ja menivät sisälle.

"Näin ensin voisin vaikka näyttää sinulle taloa, ok?" Tino kysyi.

"Okei." Ludwig vastasi.

"Aloitetaanpas vaikka tuolta yläkerrasta." he menivät rappuset ylös, ja siitä he menivät vasemmalle. "Tässä on minun huoneeni, ei mikään kovin ihmeellinen." Tino selitti. Hänellä oli sänky, jossa oli sinivalkoiset lakanat, sininen tyyny, ja valkoinen peitto. Sitten hänellä oli isohko ikkuna, josta näkyi etupihalle. Hänellä oli myös työpöytä, jonka päällä oli papereita, ja valokuva hänestä ja Berwaldista. Huoneessa oli myös kirjahylly. Seinillä ei ollut oikein yhtään mitään. "Ihan kiva huone." Ludwig kommentoi. "Kiitos." Tino kiitti.

He menivät pois huoneesta, ja tällä kertaa he menivät portaista katsottuna oikealle. "Ja tämä on vierashuone, sinä voit vaikka käyttää sitä, jos se vain sopii." Tino sanoi. "Kyllä se käy." Ludwig vastasi. _'Tino vaikuttaa ihan kivalta tyypiltä. Onneksi en joutunut sellaisen tyypin luo, joka olisi ollut niin kuin se taksikuski' _ "Voit jättää kamasi tänne nyt, jottei sinun tarvitse kantaa niitä joka puolelle." Tino ehdotti. Ludwig nyökkäsi, ja laittoi tavaransa sängylle. "Niin, ja tässä on yläkerran vessa." Vessa oli ihan vierashuoneen vieressä.

He jatkoivat matkaa alakertaan. "Tässä on sitten keittiö, ja tuossa vasemmalla on olohuone. Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Niin, ja tuossa eteisen vieressä on toinen vessa." Ludwig vain nyökkäili lauseiden loputtua.

"Ja sitten viimeisenä, vaan ei vähäisimpänä, on kellari. Oikeastaan tämä on vain jonkinlainen varastohuone, jossa on myös sauna mukana. Oletko muuten koskaan käynyt saunassa?" Tino kysyi.

"En. Olen kyllä kuullut, että ne ovat todella suosittuja täällä." Ludwig sanoi.

"Osaat kyllä ihmeellisen hyvin suomea, ihan kuin olisit opiskellut sitä ennenkin…" Tino sanoi.

"Olen yleensä ollut aika hyvä kielissä muutenkin, kai se tulee siitä. Niin, ja isoäitini oli puoliksi suomalainen, joten sekin saattaa olla syynä." Ludwig sanoi.

Yläkerrasta kuului koiran haukuntaa. "Aah..! Unohdin ruokkia Hanatamagon!" Tino ryntäsi rappuset ylös, melkein kompastuen. Ludwig tuli rauhallisesti perässä.

"Tässä. Sori että kesti! Meille nääs tuli vieras, ja hän on Saksasta, joten käyttäydy hyvin!" Tino sanoi Hanatamagolle.

"Vuh!" Hanatamago "vastasi". Hanatamago kääntyi Ludwigin suuntaan. Näytti siltä, kuin koira olisi jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Hanatamago alkoi täristä hieman (Ludwigin katse ei nääs ollut mikään maailman lämpimin). Ludwig kyykistyi, ja silitti koiraa. "Hm, kiva koira." Ludwig sanoi lievästi hymyillen, ja katsoen koiraa. "Kiitti. Sen nimi on Hanatamago, mutta arvasit sen varmaan jo. Ja jos et tiennyt, niin Hanatamago tarkoittaa Kukkamunaa! Eikö olekin söpö nimi?" Tino kysyi katsoen Hanatamagoa. "Öh… Joo, kai?" Ludwig vastasi ehkä vähän hämmentyneenä. _'Outo nimi. En ikinä keksisi tuollaista nimeä. Varsinkaan koiralle' _ "Voinko kysyä, että mistä keksit tuon nimen?" Ludwig kysyi. "Hmm… Oikeastaan, en tiedä. Jotenkin se vain tuli mieleen silloin." Tino vastasi.

**Fusososososososo~**

Tino otti Hanatamagon syliinsä. "Ajattelin tehdä poronkäristystä tänään ruoaksi. Voisitko ehkä auttaa siinä?" Tino kysyi. "Voisit tehdä perunamuusin, kun se on helpoin juttu siinä. Minä tekisin sitten sen poronlihan." Tino vielä lisäsi. "Käy." Ludwig vastasi. _'Aika vähäpuheinen tyyppi… Johtuu kai siitä, kun hän ei osaa suomea niin hirveän hyvin, tai sitten hän on vain ujo… Tai sitten häntä ei kiinnosta nämä asiat yhtään ja haluaisi vain oppia sitä suomea… Äh, pitäisi vain lopettaa tämä hössöttäminen' _ "Voit alkaa jo kuoria perunoita, minä sillä välin etsin sen poron…" Tino sanoi, samalla etsiskellen sitä poronlihaa. "Tässä!" Tino huudahti kun löysi sen.

Noin 30 minuutin kuluttua…

"No niin! Ja sitten ei kun vain puolukkahillo pöytään, ja kaikki on valmista!" Tino sanoi iloisesti, laittaen puolukkahillopurkin pöydälle.

"Näyttää hyvältä. Mutta, eikö se ole vähän outoa syödä poroa, kun ne ovat tunnettu Joulupukin apulaisina?" Ludwig kysyi.

"No ehkä vähän, mutta kun menee ihan tuonne Pohjois-Suomeen, niin siellä porot tavallaan korvaavat lehmät, joten ei se niin hirveää ole." Tino vastasi.

He istuivat pöydän ääreen. Ludwig istui Tinoa vastapäätä. Tino otti perunamuusia, ja laittoi sen lautaselle tavallaan rinkelin muotoisesti, ettei keskellä ollut mitään. Sitten hän laittoi poronlihan siihen keskelle. "Tällä tavalla poronkäristys yleensä asetellaan, mutta voit tehdä sen miten haluat." Tino sanoi.

Ludwig teki samalla tavalla kuin Tino, eli laittoi poronlihan keskelle ja perunamuusin reunoille. Tino otti puolukkahillopurkin, ja laittoi hilloa poron ja muusin päälle. "Sinun ei ole pakko laittaa tätä jos et halua, mutta se tuo siihen kyllä mukavasti lisämakua."_ 'Nää mun jutut on siis niin jäykkiä, että!' _ Tino sanoi, ja laittoi purkin takaisin pöydän keskelle.

Ludwig maistoi hilloa ensin haarukalla, ja päätti laittaa sitä sitten vähän muusin päälle. "Perkele, unohdin juomat kokonaan!" Tino kirosi, ja kävi hakemassa lasit. _'Ei hitto. Miksi juuri NYT tuli kirosana? Luulen kyllä, että hän ei ymmärrä sitä. Mutta sehän tarkoittaa sitten sitä, että… Hän varmaankin kysyy, että mitä se tarkoittaa… MITÄ MÄ NYT TEEN?' _ "Ö-öh… Mitä haluaisit juomaksi?" Tino kysyi varovasti.

"Vesi käy." Ludwig vastasi. Tino otti toiseen lasiin vettä. Sitten Tino avasi jääkaapin. Hänellä oli siellä maitoa ja omenamehua, mutta koska Tino oli niin ajatuksissaan siitä kiroilemisesta, niin hän otti tapansa mukaan maitoa. Vasta pöydässä Tino huomasi, että hän oli ottanut itselleen maitoa juomaksi. _'Ei… Ei näin…' _ Tino oli erittäin hermostunut. Saksalainen päätti avata suunsa kunnolla pitkästä aikaa. "Juot näköjään vieläkin maitoa." Ludwig naurahti hiukan.

"Mikä muuten se sana oli minkä sanoit ennen sitä "unohdin juomat"?" Ludwig vielä kysyi. _'Ei. Ei TODELLAKAAN näin' _ Tino kumminkin päätti vastata suoraan. "Se on suomalainen kirosana." "Jaahas." Kun Ludwig oli syönyt, hän kiitti ja lähti huoneeseensa. _'Nyt hän varmaan ajattelee, että olen joku teini-ikäinen ongelmalapsi aikuisen kehossa. Ei kukaan normi aikuinen juo maitoa ja kiroile. Ainakaan kukaan minun ikäinen aikuinen…' _ Tämän välikohtauksen jälkeen Tino päätti mennä saunaan. "Ahh… Mikään ei voi rentouttaa yhtä hyvin kuin kunnon löylyt!" _'Toivottavasti huomisesta ei tule yhtä hirveää… Ai niin, unohdin kokonaan, että minun piti valittaa tästä asiasta sille tyypille. Taidan kyllä jättää sen väliin, sillä Ludwig vaikuttaa ihan kivalta…' _

_**Seuraavana päivänä…**_

*PIRRR* Tinon herätyskello soi klo. 8.00. Tino läimäytti herätyskellon pois pöydältä. Outoa kyllä, Tino ei millään meinannut herätä herätyskellon ääneen, vaan siihen ääneen, joka tulee silloin, kun herätyskello osuu maahan. Tino ei olisi millään jaksanut nousta, mutta eihän hän voinut pitää hänen vierastaan yksin, siltä varalta, jos hän olisi jo noussut.

Tino meni vessaan. Hän harjasi hampaansa, ja meni alakertaan. Ludwig oli jo noussut. "Huomenta." Ludwig sanoi. "Huomenta…" Tino haukotteli. "Anteeksi jos kesti. En ole yhtään aamuvirkku, ja heräämisessä muutenkin kestää minulla aina pitkään." Tino sanoi väsyneesti.

"Ei se mitään." Ludwig vastasi.

"Olet näköjään jo löytänyt aamupalaa." Tino sanoi, tullen keittiöön.

Ludwig oli ottanut vaaleaa leipää, jossa oli päällä voita ja kinkkua ja juomaksi vettä. Tino otti ruisleipää, jonka päällä oli voita ja tomaattia (taas) ja juomaksi maitoa (taas).

Näytti hassulta, kun Ludwigilla oli univormu päällä, ja Tinolla vain bokserit ja t-paita. Tinon hiuksista puhumattakaan. _'Olisi pitänyt varmaan laittaa hiukset paremmin ennen kuin tulin alas. Näytän varmaan ihan hirveältä'_

Tino katsoi Ludwigia nyt oikein kunnolla. Hänellä oli taivaan siniset silmät, taakse vedetyt blondit hiukset, ja hän oli myös aika lihaksikas, eli tavallaan _täydellinen_ arjalainen. _'Nyt kun mä ajattelen… Ludwig on oikeastaan aika hyvän näköinen… EI, EI! Mitä HITTOA mä ajattelen! Hus hus, tuollaiset ajatukset, hus!'_

Ludwig oli juuri lukemassa lehteä, joten hän ei huomannut suomalaisen tuijotusta. Tino meni takaisin huoneeseensa vaihtamaan univormun päälle, ja laittamaan hiuksensa hyvin. Ludwig oli siirtynyt olohuoneen sohvalle. Hän näytti mietteliäältä. _'Mitäköhän hän ajattelee?' _ Tino istui sohvalle Ludwigin viereen. "Öö… No, jos vaikka ensin oppisit eri sanojen lyhenteitä, kun monet yleensä käyttävät niitä kirjakielen sijaan. Esimerkiksi minä on mä, ja sinä sä. Noita käytetään eniten. Yleensä se menee niin, että sanojen loppukirjain poistetaan. Teen ensin mallilauseen, ja yritä sinä sitten, sanon ensin kirjakielellä, ja sitten puhekielellä. Tässä tulee yksi; Miten sinulla menee? Puhekieliversio: Mite sul menee? Tai; Mite sulla menee?" Tino yritti opettaa Ludwigia parhaansa mukaan, ja hän onnistui siinä jotenkin.

**Fusososososososo~**

Kello oli jotain noin 15.00 kun he päättivät lopettaa opetustuokion. "Luulen, että tämä riittää täksi päiväksi." Tino sanoi.

Eteisestä kuului ääni. "Posti taisi tulla. Käyn katsomassa." Tino meni hakemaan postin, ja katsoi otsikoita. "Ei mitään ihmeellistä. Samoja juttuja aina uudestaan ja uudestaan näissä lehdissä. Haluatko katsoa?" Tino kysyi.

"Kyllä, kiitos." Ludwig vastasi.

Ludwig selasi lehteä. Siellä ei tosiaankaan ollut mitään ihmeellistä. Ludwig laittoi lehden pöydälle. Hän alkoi taas miettiä asioita. _'Mitenköhän Gilbertillä menee? Toivottavasti hän ei ole tehnyt mitään älyttömän tyhmää. Niin kuin vaikka kutsunut Franciksen ja Antonion, ja pitänyt jonkinlaiset juhlat. Ähh… En edes halua ajatella sitä' _ Ludwig nyrpisti otsaansa.

"Ajattelin mennä pienelle kävelylle, jos se vain käy. Saisinko myös avaimet, jotta pääsen takaisin sisään?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Joo, käyn hakemassa avaimet." Tino lähti huoneeseensa hakemaan avaimia. Ludwig katsoi Tinon perään. _'Kunhan ei nyt vain kompastuisi taas' _ Tino oli nääs kompastunut aiemmin päivällä, kun hän oli käynyt hakemassa paperia Ludwigin opetuksia varten. Mutta, onneksi siinä ei käynyt kuinkaan, sillä Tino kaatui eteenpäin, ja hän oli juuri viimeisellä portaalla. Tino tuli alas, avaimet kädessään. "Tässä, ole hyvä!" Tino ojensi avaimet Ludwigille. "Kiitos." Ludwig laittoi saappaat jalkaansa, ja lähti ulos.

**Fusososososososo~**

Tino oli nyt yksin kotona. Hän alkoi lukea keskenjäänyttä kirjaansa, mutta se ei kestänyt kauaa, sillä ovelta kuului koputus. _'Hm? Unohtikohan Ludwig jotain?' _ Tino meni avaamaan oven.

"MOI TINO! Mites sul ny menee? Kuulin, et joku random saksalaine tuli su luo asuun? Onks se totta?" Ehkä noin 16-vuotias tyttö kyseli innokkaasti.

"A-Aino, mitä sä yhtäkkiä täällä teet? Luulin, että sun piti olla Venäjällä koko loppu kuukausi!" Tino vastasi hämmentyneenä.

"No, emmä ny voinu sua yksin jättää sellasen tiukkiksen arjalaisen kaa ihan yksin, kuka ties mitä se tyyppi tekis sulle! Niin, ja mulle käy kyllä ihan hyvin että nukun tuossa sohvalla!" Aino huudahti.

"Mutta mulle se EI käy. Menisit nyt vaan takaisin kotiisi. Mitä meidän vanhemmatkin ajattelee, kun sä vaan koko ajan vaihat paikkaa?" Tino vastusteli.

"Niitä ei haittaa yhtään! Ne luottaa suhun sataprosenttisesti! Toisin kuin Ivaniin…" Aino sanoi.

"KUKAAN ei luota Ivaniin, paitsi sä. Eikä kukaan myöskään ymmärrä, että miten sä voit luottaa siihen. Se tyyppihän on ihan hullu!" Tino sanoi vihaisesti.

"NO ANTEEKS, KU SE AUTTO MUA SELVIIN, NI KAI SE O IHAN YMMÄRRETTÄVÄÄ ET MÄ LUOTAN SIIHEN, VAI?" Aino huusi niin, että Hanatamagokin heräsi unistaan.

"AWWW, kato ny kuin söpö hän on!" Aino meni alas silittämään Hanatamagoa. Tino vain päätti unohtaa heidän riitelynsä. Aino otti Hanatamagon syliinsä, ja meni sohvalle istuskelemaan.

"Mitä sulla muuten on tuossa pussissa?" Tino kysyi.

"Ainekset stroganoffia varten! Ajattelin nääs, ku tuun, ni me voitas tehä stroganoffia! Ja sit mul o myös tzatzikii, ku mä olin tuol Kreikas pari päivää Ivanin kaa. Ja se on aivan TÄYDELLISTÄ perunoiden kaa!" Aino vastasi innokkaan näköisenä.

"No, tiedätkö sä sitten, että miten sitä stroganoffia tehdään?" Tino kysyi vähättelevästi.

"No tietenkin! Ja Ivan viel sano, et se mun stroganoffi oli parast stroganoffii mitä se oli ikin syöny! Saaks mä rupee tekeen sitä ny?" Aino kysyi vielä innokkaamman näköisenä.

"No hyvä on sitten." Tino vastasi. "JES!" Aino kiisi keittiöön, ja alkoi tehdä ruokaa.

**Fusososososososo~**

Juuri silloin, kun ruoka oli valmis, Ludwig tuli takaisin kävelylenkiltään. _'Aika hyvä tuoksu' _ Ludwig huomasi Tinon kenkien vieressä jotkut kengät, mitä hän ei ollut huomannut aiemmin. Ludwig katsoi keittiöön. Siellä oli Aino erittäin ylpeän näköisenä. "JA RUOKA… ON VALMISSSS!" Aino huusi iloisena, nostaen molemmat kätensä ilmaan, ja juosten olohuoneeseen.

"Tino, high-five!" Aino huudahti.

"Ei. Ai, hei Ludwig. Oliko kiva lenkki?" Tino ei välittänyt hyppelevästä Ainosta hänen edessään.

"Ja hän on…?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Tämä tässä on Aino. Pikku-siskoni." Aino ei edes välittänyt heidän pienestä keskustelusta, vaan yritti saada Tinoa tekemään tämä "high-five".

Nyt vasta Aino huomasi Ludwigin.

"Osaaks toi suomee?" Aino kysyi kuiskaten kovalla äänellä.

"Kyllä." Tino vastasi, nolostuen hänen siskonsa käytöksestä.

"No voi perkele." Aino totesi. "No ihan sama. Ruoka o ny valmis, joten tulepas keittiöön. Sinäkin voit tulla, mutta kunhan et tee mitään ruoalle." Aino sanoi ensin Tinolle, ja sitten Ludwigille.

_'Miten niin että; "kunhan et tee mitään ruoalle"? Mitä minä nyt tekisin sille? Heittäisin sen lattialle? Yrjöisin sen takaisin lautaselle?'_

Kolmikko meni pöytään. Tino istui Ainon vieressä, ja Ludwig Tinoa vastapäätä. "Ja tämän päivän ateriana on… Stroganoffia, ja perunoita! Ja perunoiden lisukkeena on kreikkalaista tzatzikia! Nauttikaa!" Aino sanoi ylpeänä.

_'Nyt tajusin. Tämä on alunperin venäläinen ruoka, joten hän varmaan ajatteli, että en pystyisi syömään sitä, kun on tämä sota ja kaikkea'_

Kun he olivat syöneet, Aino esitteli itsensä paremmin. "Niin, en ehtinytkään kunnolla esitellä itseäni, olen Aino, tämän pojun pikku-sisko! Olen nääs karjalasta kotoisin, sen takia olen yleensä Venäjällä, mutta kyllä täällä Suomessakin tulee oltua. Mulla ei siis oo yhtää mitää saksalaisii vastaa, joten ei tarvii pelkää mitää." Aino selitteli.

"Kuinka kauan sä aiot sitten pysyä täällä?" Tino kysyi.

"Emt. Ajattelin et ehk joku viikko, tai vaa pari päivää." Aino vastasi.

"Minne sä aiot sitten mennä? Ja älä vaan sano että, Ivanin luo." Tino sanoi.

"No minnes muuallekaan! Ivan on kiva tyyppi, ja sen luon o kiva olla. Ja kyl mä muutenki pystyn huolehtiin ittestäin iha hyvin, että khiitosh vaan. _'Ja mä kun luulin, että kaikki suomalaiset olisivat olleet ujoja. No, eiväthän stereotypiat ikinä ole oikeassa.' _ Illalla Aino kumminkin päätti lähteä takaisin Venäjälle Ivanin luo.

**Fusososososososo~**

"Jännä persoona tuo sinun siskosi." Ludwig sanoi Tinolle.

"Joo… Joskus hän vain on tuollainen. Olen kuullut, että Ivanin kanssa hän on aivan erilainen, mutta eihän sitä koskaan tiedä." Tino sanoi takaisin.

"Haluaisitko muuten mennä saunaan kanssani?" Tino kysyi pahemmin ajattelematta, että mitä hän oikein sanoo.

_'Kyllä sauna tekisi terää juuri nyt… Toivottavasti Ludwig sanoo, että se käy… Ei kun odotas pieni hetki… Mä just pyysin sitä saunaan MUN kanssa. Mitä HITTOA mä ajattelin! Ja nyt Ludwig varmaan ajattelee, että mä oon joku saatanan pervo! Miks kaikki menee siis niin perseelleen just NYT?'_

"Okei. Kyllähän sitäkin pitää joskus kokeilla, eikö vain?" Ludwig vastasi yrittäen hymyillä hieman.

"Juu…" Tino vastasi punastuen hieman. _'Siis… Se sano joo… RAUHOTU MIES, HYVÄNEN AIKA'_

Tino meni saunaan pyyhe lantiollaan. Hän oli erittäin hermostunut. Ja kun sanon erittäin, tarkoitan sitä myös. Tino istui laiteille, ja heitti vettä kiukaalle.

_'Ei tässä nyt mitenkään käy. Meillä molemmilla on pyyhe päällä. Tässä ei ole mitään syytä hermostua…'_

Tino yritti rauhoitella itseään, mutta ei pystynyt. Ludwig tuli saunaan, Tinon onneksi hänellä oli pyyhe lanteillaan. Ludwig istui Tinon viereen. Tino oli punainen kuin tomaatti.

"O-ooksä kunnossa? Sä oot ihan punanen…" Ludwig kysyi, ollen huolissaan suomalaisesta kaveristaan.

"J-joo, tääl on vaan vähän kuuma…" Tino käänsi päänsä poispäin Ludwigista.

_'Mun vaan pitää rauhoittua vähän…'_

Ludwig katsoi Tinoa huolissaan. "Ooksä ihan varma?" Ludwig kysyi vielä varmuuden vuoksi.

"Joo…" Tino vastasi, ja käänsi päänsä hetken kuluttua takaisin kiukaan suuntaan. Tino oli saanut rauhoitettua itsensä (jotenkin). Saunan jälkeen Tino päätti mennä vielä suihkuun. "No eihän se nyt NIIN hirveää ollut, vai..?" Tino kysyi itseltään. Suihkun jälkeen Tino meni nukkumaan. Ludwig oli jo silloin unten mailla. _'Hyvää yötä, Ludwig…'_

* * *

><p>Toinen luku, tehty! Tuli kyllä vähän pidempi kuin viime luvusta, mutta ei se ketään haittaa :D Joo, jos ette arvanneet, että ketä Aino kuvastaa, niin hän on Karjala. Eipäs tässä nyt muuta ihmeellistä sitten, kiitos kaikille kommentoijille, on mukavaa kun ihmiset ovat oikeasti kiinnostuneita tästä! Ja jos et kommentoi (tai kommentoinut), niin kiitokset kumminkin, että luit!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ei kun vaan suoraan kolmanteen lukuun! Alkaa siis (tavallaan) Tinon näkökulmasta tällä kertaa. Nauttikaash! :D

* * *

><p>Kello oli vähän yli kahdeksan, kun Tino nousi sängystä. Tällä kertaa hän päätti laittaa univormun ja hänen hiuksensa kunnolla ennen kuin hän meni alas. Ludwig oli tapansa mukaan noussut ennen Tinoa. "Huomenia." Ludwig sanoi.<p>

"Päätit sitten tänään laittautua ennen kuin tulit."

"Joo." Tino vastasi.

Tinolla ja Ludwigilla molemmilla oli univormu päällä. Parin tunnin päästä oveen koputettiin. _'Kukakohan siellä on tällä kertaa' _ "Käyn katsomassa kuka siellä on." Tino meni avaamaan oven.

Hänen yllätyksekseen siellä oli Berwald. "Berwald? Mikäs sinut tänne toi?" Tino kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä.

"H'n." Berwald osoitti Ludwigia.

"Ei sun tarvitse huolehtia, Ludwig on ihan kiva." Tino sanoi hätäillen.

Ludwigin ja Berwaldin katseet kohtasivat. Berwaldin katse oli vielä kylmempi ja tappavampi kuin Ludwigin. Tino katsoi Ludwigiin ja Berwaldiin vuorotellen.

"No, jos tulisit nyt vain peremmälle Berwald." Tino sanoi, Berwald tullen hänen perässään.

He istuivat sohvalle. Tino istuutui Ludwigin viereen, ja Berwald Tinon viereen. Tino oli nyt Berwaldin ja Ludwigin välissä. Näytti siltä kuin Ludwigin ja Berwaldin välillä olisi ollut tuijotuskilapilu. Ja Berwald oli voitolla.

"Ööh… No, Ludwig, tässä on Berwald. Hän on Ruotsista. Ja Berwald, tässä on Ludwig. Hän on Saksasta." Ludwig ja Berwald vain nyökkäsivät jatkaen tuijotuskilpailuaan.

"T'no. Min'lla on asiaa sin'lle. H'nkilök'htaista." Berwald sanoi katsoen välillä Tinoa.

"O-okei." Tino sanoi, ja he menivät keittiön puolelle puhumaan.

"T'no. En voi mitenk''n l'ottaa täh'n saks'laiseen. H'n ei voi l'vata mit''n h'vää." Berwald sanoi huolestuneena.

"Hän on oikeasti hyvä ihminen, vaikka onkin natsi! Sinun pitää vain luottaa minuun Berwald." Tino sanoi samalla katsoen suoraan Berwaldin silmiin.

Hetken kuluttua Berwald vastasi; "H'vä on. L'otan sinuun."

"Kiitos." Tino sanoi, ja he menivät takaisin olohuoneeseen.

Ludwigilla oli tarkat korvat, joten hän oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa jotenkin. Lopun päivää Tino puhui Berwaldin kanssa, että miten hänellä meni Ruotsissa, ja muuta sellaista. Ludwig oli siirtynyt omaan huoneeseensa. Hän oli löytänyt mieleisensä kirjan. Kirja kertoi Suomen sisällissodasta, ja Suomen itsenäistymisestä.

**Fusosososososo~**

'_He vaikuttavat olevan hyviä kavereita. Eikös Tinon huoneessa ollut kuva heistä kahdesta? Kyllä, olen varma siitä. He näyttävät siltä, että he voisivat olla yhdessä. Berwaldhan sanoi, että hän on huolissaan hänestä. No, mistäs sitä tietää'_

Ludwigilla pyöri päässä monia asioita. Ludwig päätti mennä keittiöön ottamaan pientä iltapalaa. Tino ja Berwald puhuivat vieläkin jostain. "Sitten kun tämä sota on ohi, niin me kaikki voitaisiin mennä jonnekin huvipuistoon! Eikös siellä Tukholmassa ole joku sellainen?" Tino kysyi innostuksen pilke silmissään.

"Joo." Berwald vastasi.

"Voin jo kuvitella Mathiaksen olevan ihan hulluna juoksentelemassa ympäriinsä!" Tino sanoi.

Berwald vain nyökkäsi. _'Varmaan joku heidän toinen kaverinsa' _ Ludwig otti karjalanpiirakan, ja meni takaisin huoneeseensa.

"Oho. Onpas aika taas mennyt nopeasti. Parasta mennä nukkumaan, ettei huomenna ole ihan väsynyt." Tino sanoi, ja he menivät yläkertaan.

Tino meni vessaan vaihtamaan vaatteet. Berwald vain odotteli käytävässä. Tino tuli vessasta, ja he menivät Tinon huoneeseen.

"M'ssä voin n'kkua?" Berwald kysyi.

"Jos ei haittaa, niin voimmehan jakaa sängyn niin kuin ennen vanhaan. Vai?" Tino kysyi. Berwald nyökkäsi.

_Seuraavana päivänä…_

Ludwig heräsi tasan 7.00, laittautui, ja meni alas ottamaan aamupalaa. Noin tunnin päästä Berwald ja Tino tulivat alas.

_'Missäköhän Berwald nukkui? Varmaan Tinon huoneessa, kun he tulivat samaan aikaan'_

Ludwig oli syönyt aamupalansa jo aikoja sitten, ja hän oli jättänyt sen kirjan huoneeseensa, joten Ludwig päätti mennä hakemaan sen kirjan. Ja ihan vaan uteliaisuudesta, Ludwig katsoi Tinon huoneeseen. Siellä ei ollut minkäänlaista patjaa, tai sellaista, missä Berwald olisi voinut nukkua.

_'Tämä voi tarkoittaa vain yhtä asiaa. He nukkuivat samassa sängyssä. Tämä lisää epäilystäni vielä enemmän heidän suhteestaan' _ Ludwig meni hakemaan kirjansa, ja tuli alas. Ludwig meni olohuoneen sohvalle lukemaan sitä kirjaa. Aamupalan jälkeen Tino päätti taas pitää Ludwigille opetustuokion. Sillä välin Berwald luki jotain kirjaa, minkä hän oli ottanut mukaan.

Illalla Berwaldin piti lähteä takaisin Ruotsiin, kun Mathiakselta oli tullut puhelu, että oli tapahtunut jotain hirveää. Tino hyvästeli Berwaldin.

"P'dä sitt'n h'olta its'st'si." Berwald vielä muistutti.

"Joo joo." Tino vastasi huolettomasti, ja halasi Berwaldia.

"Nähdään sitten taas joskus!" Tino sanoi, ja päästi Berwaldin halauksesta.

_'Erittäin epäilyttävää' _ Ludwig vain katsoi heitä olohuoneesta. Tino sulki oven, ja meni keittiöön. Ludwig nousi, ja meni Tinon luo. "Tino minulla on kysyttävää." Ludwig sanoi. "Kysy pois vain." Tino etsi jotain jääkaapista, joten hän oli selkä Ludwigia päin. "O-onko sinulla ja Berwaldilla jonkinlainen suhde?" Ludwig kysyi.

* * *

><p>Ja siihen loppui luku numero 3! Oli kyllä hirmuisen lyhyt luku. Mutta oli vaan pakko jättää cliffhangeriin :D. Uppaan tässä samalla kyllä seuraavan luvun, joten sillä ei ole yhtään mitään väliä! Kommentit olisivat kivoja, ja kiitos kun luit!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jatkuu vaan suoraan mihin jäi, elikkä alkaa (tavallaan) Ludwigin näkökulmasta. Nauttikaa!

* * *

><p>"Ei, miten niin?" Tino vastasi, samalla etsiskellen jotain sieltä jääkaapista. "U-unohda." Ludwig sanoi, ja meni huoneeseensa. <em>'Että pitikin udella' <em> Ludwig meni nukkumaan, mutta ei saanut unta. Kello oli jo yli yksi yöllä, kunnes Ludwig vihdoin nukahti.

**Fusosososososo~**

"Montako kello on..?" Tino heräsi.

Kello oli 9.27. "MITÄ HELV..!" Tino nousi ripeästi ylös, ja laittautui nopeasti. Hän juoksi portaat alas. Hän katsoi keittiöön, ja olohuoneeseen, mutta Ludwig ei ollut missään. Sitten Tino päätti tarkistaa kellarin, mutta sekin oli tyhjä.

_'Vaikuttaa siltä, että Ludwig on vielä nukkumassa. Tai sitten hän on huoneessaan..!' _ Tino meni rappuset ylös, ja katsoi Ludwigin huoneeseen. Siellä oli Ludwig nukkumassa peiton alla. _'Huh… Ehdin jo pelätä… Tämä ei kyllä ole Ludwigin tapaista, mutta ei se minua haittaa'_

Tino meni takaisin alas, ja istuutui sohvalle. Kello oli tasan 10.56, kun Ludwig vihdoin ja viimein heräsi. "Äh…" Ludwig yritti saada itseään nousemaan, ja vähän ajan kuluttua onnistui siinä. "Ja juuri tämän takia en ikinä nuku pitkään edes viikonloppuisin…" Ludwig ajatteli ääneen, samalla pukemalla univormua päälleen. Ludwig tuli alakertaan. "No jopa kesti." Tino sanoi.

"Luulin ettet heräisi ikinä."

"Tuli illalla vähän ajateltua asioita." Ludwig sanoi, mennen keittiöön.

Noin puolen tunnin kuluttua, he päättivät mennä pienelle kävelylle metsään.

"Täällä Suomessa on paljon rauhallisempaa kuin Saksassa. Siellä on joka ikisessä paikassa sotilaita." Ludwig halusi aloittaa jonkinlaisen keskustelun.

"Joo, mutta sitten kun täällä on sota, niin kaikki on ihan sekaisin. Joka paikassa on sotilaita kyselemässä, että ollaanko sitä suomalaisia vai ryssiä. Ja jos ei osaa vastata, niin he olettavat sinun olevan ryssä, ja he ampuvat sinut. Vaikka jos olisit brittiläinen tai ruotsalainen ja et osaisi suomea, he silti tappaisivat sinut. Emme oikein luota täällä kehenkään muuhun paitsi toisiimme." Tino vastasi.

"No jo on tiukkaa. Ettekö ota edes panttivankeja?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Ei oikeastaan. Paitsi jos se on joku tärkeä henkilö." Tino vastasi.

Tino ja Ludwig päättivät istua jollekin penkille, minkä he löysivät. Lopun aikaa he vertailivat Suomen ja Saksan asioita keskenään. Siitä tuli aika jännä keskustelu, ja heistä molemmista oli mukavaa jutustella näin kunnolla.

Vähän ajan kuluttua he lähtivät takaisin kotiin päin.

Ja sitten kotona: "Haittaako jos menen suihkuun?" Tino kysyi.

"Oikeastaan ajattelin itsekin mennä suihkuun." Ludwig vastasi.

"Ahaa, no mene sinä vaikka ensin." Tino sanoi.

"Voisihan sitä mennä samaan aikaankin." Ludwig ajatteli ääneen.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Tino kysyi epäillen.

"No, sitä että mentäisiin molemmat yhtä aikaa sinne suihkuun." Ludwig sanoi, ihmeellisen asiallisesti.

_'Siis… Kuulinko mä oikein?'_

"Paitsi jos sulla on jotain hävettävää, niin en pakota." Ludwig sanoi taas yhtä asiallisesti.

"No, ei mulla ole mitään sellasta…" Tino sanoi hiljaa.

"Ja me molemmat ollaan miehiä, niin ei siinä mitään." Ludwig sanoi.

"No, o-okei…" Tino vihdoin suostui.

_'Se ei kestä pitkään, se ei kestä pitkään, se ei kestä pitkään'_

He menivät saunan suihkuun, sillä kylpyhuoneissa ei ollut suihkua. Ludwig meni Tinon edellä. Ludwig alkoi riisuuntua, Tino hänen perässään. Nyt he molemmat olivat nakuina. Tino oli jälleen kerran punastunut ihan hirveästi.

_'Se ei kestä pitkään, se ei kestä pitkään, se ei kestä pitkään'_

Tinon onneksi Ludwig oli selkä häneen päin.

"Käykö jos pesen selkäsi?" Ludwig kysyi samalla kääntyen Tinoon päin.

"J-joo…" Tino vastasi kääntyen ripeästi.

Ludwig alkoi pestä Tinon selkää. Tino oli nyt punaisempi kuin silloin saunassa, mutta Ludwig ei huomannut. Tino yritti jälleen kerran rauhoitella itseään, mutta se ei vaan millään onnistunut.

"Voin pestä hiuksesikin jos haluat. Se voisi toimia jonkinlaisena korvauksena, kun pidät huolta minusta." Ludwig sanoi.

"E-ei tarvitse…" Tino vastasi punastuen enemmän pelkästä ajatuksesta, että Ludwig olisi vielä pessyt hänen hiuksensa.

"No ei sitten. Mutta jos muutat mielesi, niin sano vain." Ludwig sanoi, alkaen pestä omia hiuksiaan hetken päästä.

Tinokin alkoi pestä hiuksiaan, edelleen selkä Ludwigiin päin.

He olivat nyt molemmat selkäpuoli vastakkain. Tino otti askeleen taaksepäin, jotta hän saisi shampoon.

Juuri samalla hetkellä Ludwig astui myös taaksepäin. Heidän selkänsä kohtasivat.

"A-anteeksi!" Tino otti askeleen eteenpäin, ja punastui vielä enemmän.

Ludwig kääntyi nyt Tinon suuntaan, ja otti shampoon. "Tätäkö etsit?" Ludwig kysyi, ja laittoi shampoon Tinon naaman eteen.

"Juu…" Tino otti shampoon, ja laittoi sitä käsiinsä, ja sitten hiuksiinsa.

Ludwig oli edelleen naama Tinon selkään päin. Tino kääntyi, ja laittoi shampoon takaisin telineen päälle. Sitten Tino huomasi tilanteen. Tino yritti kääntyä mahdollisimman nopeasti. Mutta sitten, saippua oli jotenkin mystisesti päätynyt lattialle, ja tietenkin Tino liukastui siihen.

_'Perkele'_

Juuri ennen kuin Tinon naama olisi osunut maahan, Ludwig nappasi Tinon. Ludwig piti Tinoa kiinni hänen rintakehästään ja mahastaan.

"Ooksä kunnossa?" Ludwig kysyi.

Tino vain nyökkäsi. Ludwig auttoi Tinon takaisin jaloilleen.

"Ö-öh… Kiitos…" Tino sopersi. Tino ei tiennyt minne katsoa (he olivat vastakkain).

"Ei se mitään." Ludwig hymyili, ja pörrötti suomalaisen hiuksia. Ludwig lähti suihkusta, ja tuikkasi ovelta; "Ei tarvitse mitään punastella. Sanoinhan ettei ole mitään hävettävää." Tino vain puhui itsekseen jotain epämääräistä, mistä kukaan ei saisi mitään selvää. _'No eihän se nyt NIIN hirveästi mennyt… Vai..?' _

Ludwig oli olohuoneessa lukemassa sitä samaa kirjaa. Tino tuli huoneeseen, edelleen hiukan punaisena. Hän laittoi radion päälle. Sieltä tuli vain jotain sekalaisia suomalaisia lauluja. Tinolla ei ollut oikein mitään tekemistä, joten hän päätti vain mennä nukkumaan, vaikka kello oli vasta jotain 19. "Taidan mennä jo nukkumaan." Tino sanoi. "Okei, hyvää yötä." Ludwig sanoi takaisin. Muutaman tunnin kuluttua Ludwigkin meni nukkumaan.

* * *

><p>Ja tähän loppui tämäkin luku! Ja jälleen kerran myös todella lyhyt luku. Oli siis niin hauskaa kirjoittaa tuota suihku kohtausta. Mutta tuntuu siltä, että minusta tulee enemmän ja enemmän Ranskan tapainen… Enkä yhtään ymmärrä että miten… No kumminkin, toivottavasti piditte, ja kommentit olisivat vieläkin kivoja! Ja nyt pitäisi vain miettiä, että mitä tulisi seuraavaan lukuun…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Alkaa Tinon näkökulmasta. Nauttikaa! Varoitus: sisältää hiukkasen DenFiniä. Mathias on sitten Tanska.

* * *

><p>Suihkukohtauksesta oli nyt kulunut muutama päivä, ja Tino oli päättänyt unohtaa sen kokonaan. Oli mukavan aurinkoinen päivä, ja Tino oli opettamassa Ludwigia. Jälleen kerran, ovelta kuuluu koputus.<p>

"Ja kukakohan tällä kertaa?" Tino meni avaamaan oven, ja siellä oli Berwald ja Mathias.

"Päätettiin tulla nyt vähän kyläilemään Berwaldin kanssa." Mathias sanoi tullen sisälle yhtä mahtipontisen näköisenä kuin aina.

"Miksei kukaan kertonut että täällä on natsi?" Mathias kääntyen Berwaldiin päin, ja tuijottaen tätä murhaavasti.

"Et kuunn'll't minua 'htään, vai?" Berwald sanoi vastaten vielä murhaavammalla katseella.

"Lopettakaas nyt." Tino tuli heidän väliinsä.

"Hm." Mathias katsoi Ludwigia halveksuvasti.

Mathias kääntyi Tinoon päin; "Älä huoli Tino. Suojelen sinua tuolta murhaajalta." Mathias kuiskasi.

_'Äh'_

Tino meni sohvalle istumaan Ludwigin viereen. Berwald istui lattialle. Mathias meni seisomaan Ludwigia vastapäätä.

"Ja mitäs helvettiä sinä täällä teet _**natsi**_?" Mathias kysyi erittäin halveksuvasti.

"Minut lähetettiin tänne oppimaan suomea. Minun tehtäväni on johtaa mahdollisia joukkoja Venäjää vastaan. Jos sotaa edes koskaan syntyy." Ludwig vastasi.

"Uskon, että jos se sota tulee, niin **te **olette se, joka sen aloittaa. Ei venäläiset." Mathias sanoi niin ylimielisesti kuin mahdollista.

"Ja oikein miksi HELVETISSÄ teidän piti valloittaa Tanska? Tai Norja? Te ette tee niillä YHTÄÄN mitään! Ja jos aiotte hankkia meidät mukaan tähän naurettavaan sotaan, niin se ei tule KOSKAAN käymään!" Mathias alkoi menettää malttinsa.

"Mitäs olitte niin helppoja valloittaa. Se on ihan teidän oma syy." Ludwig sanoi takaisin samalla nousten seisomaan.

"Lopettakaapas nyt!" Tino yritti jotenkin lopettaa sananvaihtelua, mutta ei onnistunut siinä.

"T'id'nkin t'stä l'hteä…" Berwald sanoi, ja lähti.

"Jätti sitten ihan yksin näiden kanssa…" Tino ajatteli ääneen.

Mathias otti Tinon hänen eteensä, juuri ennen kuin Ludwig meinasi lyödä Mathiasta.

"Mites nyt suu pannaan! Senkin natsipaska!" Mathias huusi jonkinlainen "rapeface" naamallaan.

"Tuo on todella pelkurimaista. Taidat olla vain joku pikkupoika miehen kehossa." Ludwig alkoi haukkumisen taas.

"NO ITE OOT JOKU SAATANAN RASISTI PERKELE!" Mathias päästi Tinon otteestaan, ja alkoi kääriä hihojaan ylös.

"Jos yrität vain saada minut myöntämään, että "voitit" niin voitit." Ludwig sanoi, ja istui takasin alas.

"Pöh." Mathias vihdoin rauhoittui hieman.

Tino istui takaisin Ludwigin viereen. Ja Mathias istui siihen Tinon viereen, ja halasi tätä.

"Voitit ehkä mut, mutta Tino on mun!" Mathias sanoi, puristaen Tinoa kovemmin. Vähän ajan kuluttua tilanne rauhoittui, ja Mathias kysyi Tinolta; "Onkos täällä yhtään olutta?"

"On, miten niin?" Tino vastasi, ollen yhä Mathiaksen puristuksissa. Mathias päästi Tinon, ja meni jääkaapille. Hän otti pari olutta.

Vähän ajan kuluttua…

"Ja tuon takia, olen oikeasti lintu." Mathias selitteli jotain niin typerää, että Tino ja Ludwig eivät enää välittäneet hänestä.

"Eikö olisi parasta, jos menisit nyt nukkumaan?" Tino sanoi Mathiakselle.

"No ei todellakaan! Mä vasta pääsen tässä vauhtiin!" Mathias sanoi.

"PAITSI, jos saan nuq sun vieres." Mathias lisäsi.

"No ei todellakaan." Tino sanoi takaisin.

"Taidanpa tästä nyt itse lähteä unten maille." Ludwig sanoi, ja lähti.

"Pliis! Lupaan et teen mitä vaa jos saan nukkuu sun kaa! MITÄ VAAN." Mathias yritti suostutella Tinoa, mutta Tino ei millään suostunut.

"Eikä siinä oo mitää noloo, ku ollaahamme tehty nii muulloinki!" Mathias jankutti.

"Älä muistuta siitä." Tino sanoi nyrpistyneenä, nousten sohvalta.

"Tino, mä vaan haluun sulle kaikkee hyvää! En mitää muut!" Mathias yritti vieläkin.

"Se vaa tois kaikki muistot takasin." Tino sanoi.

"Tino… Mä tiiän et se ei toiminu sillo, mut voidaahamme kokeilla uuestaa…" Mathias sanoi katsoen Tinoa silmiin, samalla nousten itsekin ylös, ja laittaen kätensä Tinon leualle, nostaen tämän päätä hieman.

"Ei se toimi. Me kokeiltiin kerran, ja todettiin, että ei." Tino sanoi, yrittäen suunnata katseensa muualle.

"Mä huomasin, miten sä katsoit sitä. Sä oot muuttunu. Paljon. Mä en vaan… voi ymmärtää, että miten just **se **tyyppi..." Mathias oli pettyneen näköinen. Tino oli lähtemässä huoneeseensa, mutta Mathias keskeytti jälleen.

"Mä säälin sua. Mä säälin, et miten sä voit alentua sellaselle tasolle. Sä ansaitsisit jotain paljon parempaa!" Mathias huusi.

Ludwig oli kuullut heidän koko keskustelun, hän oli nääs jäänyt portaikon loppupäähän, ja kuunnellut tarkasti koko ajan.

"Ei… Mä en oo muuttunut yhtään. Ludwig on ihan **oikeasti** hyvä tyyppi! Kaikilla on aina vaan jotain saatanan ennakkoluuloja saksalaisia vastaan. Kaikki saksalaiset eivät edes ole natseja. Se on vaan joku tyhmä stereotypia, joka on nyt annettu niille Hitlerin takia. Mä pidän Ludwigista, ja mä en voi mun tunteille yhtään mitään! Joten ole sinäkin nyt hiljaa! Berwald sentään hyväksyi Ludwigin jotenkin, joten yritä säkin olla edes hiukan ymmärtäväinen!" Tino huusi vastaan.

**Fusososososososo~**

Ludwig jähmettyi hetkeksi paikalleen. _'Kuulinko mä oikein?'_

Ludwig selvitti päänsä selväksi, ja tuli alas. "Mathias. Olisi ehkä parasta, jos nyt vain nukkuisit siinä sohvalla." Ludwig sanoi kylmästi.

"Tsh." Mathias totteli käskyn kuultuaan.

Tino jähmettyi vuorostaan, kun tajusi, että Ludwig oli kuullut heidän keskustelunsa, ja sen, että Tino pitää hänestä.

"Tule Tino, ennen kuin hän aloittaa taas." Ludwig sanoi.

Tino vain nyökkäsi. Tinoa alkoi hieman itkettää. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, kun hän riiteli parhaan kaverinsa kanssa. Ja kyllä, se oli totta, että Tino ja Mathias olivat seurustelleet jonkin aikaa. Mutta loppujen lopuksi, he totesivat, (tai oikeastaan Tino vain) että se ei toiminut. Mathiaksella taisi vieläkin olla jotain tunteita Tinoa kohtaan, mutta tunne ei ollut molemminpuoleinen. Tino piti Ludwigista.

Kun Tino oli päässyt portaat ylös, hän halasi Ludwigia. Ja oikein kunnolla. Tinoa hävetti paljon. Hän vain halusi haudata kasvonsa jonnekin, ja tällä kertaa se olisi Ludwigin rintakehä. Ludwig ihmetteli tilannetta hetken, mutta sitten hän halasi Tinoa takaisin. "Kaikki on ihan hyvin… Mä olen ihan tässä…" Ludwig yritti lohduttaa Tinoa parhaansa mukaan. Ludwig laittoi kätensä Tinon pään päälle, ja pörrötti tämän hiuksia. Ludwig vei Tinon tämän huoneeseen, ja peitteli hänet. "Hyvää yötä." Ludwig sanoi, ja antoi hyvän yön pusun Tinon päälaelle. Ludwig lähti huoneesta, ja meni itsekin nukkumaan. _'Kaikkea sitä tapahtuu…' _

* * *

><p>Ohonhonhonhon~ Oli siis niiiiiiin ihanaa kirjoittaa tuota halikohtausta ;D höhö, no ihan sama. Itse vain rakastan fluffia, joten olihan sitä pakko laittaa. Ja pidän kyllä tuosta DenFin parituksesta ihan mukavasti, juu. Että kommenttia taas kehiin, jos keksii jotain sanottavaa! Kiitokset lukemisesta!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ei kun vaan suoraan kuin lukuun 6! Nauttikaa! Alkaa Tinon näkökulmasta. Lukas on Norja ja Emil Islanti.

* * *

><p>Ludwig heräsi tänään ihan normaalisti, eli siinä seitsemän paikkeilla. Hän laittautui, ja otti aamupalaa. Ludwigin heräämisestä oli nyt kulunut jo 4 tuntia. Ja Tino ei ollut vieläkään noussut.<p>

"Mikä Tinolla nyt oikein kestää, kello on jo yli 11." Ludwig puhui itsekseen. "Kaipa sitten pitää mennä katsomaan häntä."

Ludwig meni Tinon huoneeseen, ja siellä oli Tino pienenä möykkynä peittonsa alla. "Vieläkös sitä nukutaan?" Ludwig kysyi tullen lähemmäs Tinoa.

'_No miltäs näyttää?' _

Ludwig istui Tinon sängyn päälle, ja laittoi kätensä Tinon otsalle. "Kuumetta ei ainakaan ole." Ludwig totesi.

Tino oli laittanut peittonsa niin, että hänestä ei näkynyt muut kuin hänen silmänsä. "No, milloin oikein ajattelit tulla sieltä?"Ludwig kysyi.

"Joskus." Tino vastasi hiljaa.

"Ja milloin se mahtaa olla?" Ludwig kysyi katsoen Tinoa silmiin.

'_En minä tiedä'_

"No, jos vastausta ei kuulu niin…" Ludwig sanoi, ja otti Tinon kiinni hänen jaloistaan ja jostain kaulan kohdalta. Sitten Ludwig alkoi kantaa Tinoa pois hänen huoneestaan, ja sieltä alakertaan.

"O-osaan kyllä kävellä itsekin..." Tino punastui, ja yritti saada Ludwigia päästämään hänet. Mutta vasta kun he pääsivät keittiöön, Ludwig päästi hänet.

"Ja mitäs saisi olla aamupalaksi?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Osaan kyllä tehdä aamupalani ihan itse, että kiitos vaan." Tino vastasi hieman ärsyyntyneenä.

"Sinä ansaitset sen, kaiken sen takia mitä eilen tapahtui." Ludwig vastasi avaten keittiön kaappien hyllyjä.

"No…" Tinolla ei ollut oikein mitään sanottavaa tuohon.

"Eli, mitä saisi olla?" Ludwig kysyi toistamiseen.

"Ruisleipää ja…" "Maitoa, eikö vain?" Ludwig keskeytti, ottaen ruisleipäpussin kaapista.

"Joo." Tino sanoi.

Ludwig otti maidon, ja kaatoi sitä lasiin. "Tässä, olkaa hyvä." Ludwig ojensi maitolasin ja ruisleivän Tinolle. Aamupalan syötyään Tino meni laittautumaan.

'_Kuinkakohan kylmä siellä on tänään' _ Tino meni katsomaan lämpömittaria. Siellä oli yli 20 astetta pakkasta. "Siellä on aika kylmä tänään…" Tino totesi.

"Kuinka kylmä?" Ludwig kysyi sohvalta.

"23 astetta pakkasta." Tino sanoi, ja meni istumaan sohvalle Ludwigin viereen.

"Ei kyllä yhtään huvita mennä ulos tänään." Tino sanoi, ottaen mukavan asennon sohvalla.

"No, eihän sitä koskaan ole pakko." Ludwig sanoi.

"Niin siitä eilisestä… Saisinko kysyä pari kysymystä?" Ludwig lisäsi.

"Kysy pois vain." Tino sanoi.

"No näin aluksi… Eli, seurustelitko Mathiaksen kanssa?" Ludwig kysyi suoraan, häpeämättä paljoakaan.

"Joo, noin kuukauden." Tino vastasi.

"Tämä saattaa kuulostaa oudolta, mutta tuli nyt vaan mieleen. Kuinka pitkällä se teidän suhde oli?" Ludwig kysyi punastuen itse hiukan.

"No… Sellaisella pussailuasteella… Jos sitä siksi voisi kutsua…" Tino vastasi hieman nolona.

"No, ei minulla nyt muuta kysyttävää ole. Ainakaan tällä hetkellä." Ludwig sanoi.

"Oliko Mathias muuten vielä täällä kun tulit alas?" Tino kysyi puolestaan.

"Joo, mutta hän oli juuri lähdössä. En ehtinyt nähdä häntä kunnolla." Ludwig vastasi. Mutta hän valehteli. Oikeasti Mathias ei ollut vielä lähdössä silloin.

Hän oli vasta syönyt aamupalan; _"Anteeksi siitä eilisestä. Saatan joskus käyttäytyä ihan hirveästi." Mathias pyyteli anteeksi Ludwigilta koko mellakasta. "Taidanpa tästä sitten lähteä. Pidä sitten hyvää huolta Tinosta." Mathias vielä lisäsi ennen kuin lähti."_

Ludwig meni huoneeseensa hakemaan sen kirjan, mitä hän oli lukenut. "Onko hyvä kirja?" Tino kysyi Ludwigilta.

Ludwig nyökkäsi. "Olen kyllä kohta lukenut sen, joten pitäisi kai löytää joku uusi kirja mitä sitten voisi alkaa lukea." Ludwig sanoi.

Kun Ludwig sai kirjansa luettua, molemmat Tino ja Ludwig päättivät mennä pienille päiväunille. Mutta Tino ei vain millään meinannut saada unta, joten hän vain makaili sängyssään. Kello oli jotain n. 16, kun Tino päätti mennä alakertaan tekemään ruokaa. Ludwig oli noussut samaan aikaan. _'Mitäköhän sitä tekisi tänään ruoaksi' _ Tino huomasi Ludwigin.

"Onko sulla mitään ideoita mitä voisi laittaa ruoaksi tänään?" Tino kysyi Ludwigilta, joka oli hänen takanaan.

"Ei oikeastaan." Ludwig sanoi.

Loppujen lopuksi he päättivät tehdä hernekeittoa. Ruokailun jälkeen he istuivat sohvalle. Alkoi sataa lunta. _'Siitä onkin jo pitkä aika kun viimeksi katsoin lumisadetta näin' _ "Katso sinäkin Hanatamago." Tino otti Hanatamagon syliinsä, ja alkoi silittää tätä. Ludwigkin alkoi vähitellen silittää Hanatamagoa. _'Olisi kiva jos jokainen päivä olisi näin mukavan leppoisa. Mutta saahan sitä unelmoida…' _

* * *

><p><strong>Fusosososososo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hetken kuluttua Tino nukahti. Hän nojasi Ludwigin käsivarren päälle, Hanatamago sylissään. <em>'Toivottavasti voimme olla kavereita vielä tämän sodankin jälkeen… <em>_**Ei**__… __**Parempia **__kuin kaverit…'_

Noin puolen tunnin jälkeen Tino heräsi. Kello oli n. 18. "Hä…?" Tino alkoi heräillä. "A-anteeksi tosi paljon! E-en arvannut että nukahtaisin…" Tino selitteli hätääntyneesti Ludwigille.

"Hm. Ei se mitään. Käykö jos kävisin saunassa?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Joo. Voinko tulla myös?" Tino kysyi hiukan nolona. Tinoa hävetti hiukan mennä Ludwigin kanssa saunaan, mutta hän tiesi että Ludwig ei ihmettelisi.

"Tietenkin. Sehän on sinun saunasi eikä minun." Ludwig sanoi lähtien saunan suuntaan, Tino perässään.

'_On mukavaa kun Tino ei tunnu niin ujolta enää' _ Heillä ei ollut paljon mitään puheenaiheita, joten saunahetkestä tuli hiljainen. Saunan jälkeen molemmat päättivät mennä taas samaan aikaan suihkuun. Tällä kertaa Tino antoi Ludwigin pestä hänen hiuksensa. Tino oli nyt tottunut Ludwigiin sen verran, että häntä ei haitannut nakuna oleminen hänen läsnä ollessaan. Mutta kyllä hän vielä punastui siitä hiukan.

Suihkun jälkeen posti tuli. Siellä oli kirje Tinon kaverilta, Eduardilta. Tino avasi kirjeen. Siinä luki näin; "Olen pahoillani etten voi tulla luoksesi kylään, mutta täällä on tullut hieman ongelmia tämän sodan takia. Olen myös kuullut Berwaldilta, että luonasi asuu joku saksalainen. Toivottavasti hän ei ole liian tiukka tai mitään. No kumminkin, halusin vain tietää, että miten sinulla menee siellä. Olisi kiva jos vastaisit pian T. Eduard"

"Voisin kirjoittaa hänelle takaisin vaikka heti, kun ei ole muutakaan tekemistä." Tino sanoi, ja meni hakemaan paperia ja kynän. Kun Tino oli kirjoittanut kirjeensä, he menivät nukkumaan. _'Hyvää yötä, Tino'_

* * *

><p><strong>Fusosososososo~ <strong>_Muutaman päivän kuluttua…_

* * *

><p>Tänään Tino nousi ihan normaalisti, ja muutenkin aamu oli samanlainen kuin yleensä. He päättivät pitää tänään pienen opetustuokion. Opetustuokion jälkeen…<p>

"Voisinko lainata avaimia, haluaisin mennä pienelle lenkille, **yksin**. Käykö?" Ludwig kysyi Tinolta.

"Öö… Joo, kyllä se käy. Käyn hakemassa avaimet." Tino sanoi, ja kävi hakemassa avaimet. Tino antoi ne Ludwigille, ja hän lähti. _'Voi ei..! Mitä mä nyt tein? Se halus mennä lenkille __**yksin**__! Ja se yleensä meinaa vaan sitä, että mä tein jotain väärin… Mielestäni en ole tehnyt mitään väärää… No, hän onkin saksalainen, joten meidän tavat ovat erilaiset. Mutta silti! Äh.. Pitäisi vain rauhoittua, ei tässä nyt mitenkään käy…'_

Tino hermostui ihmeellisen paljon siitä, mitä Ludwig sanoi. Tino meni jääkaapille, ja otti kaljan rauhoitellakseen itseään. Sitten hän otti toisen kaljan. Ja kolmannen. Ja vielä neljännen. Tuota jatkui viimeiseen pulloon asti.

Hetken kuluttua Ludwig tuli takaisin lenkiltään. "Tulin takaisin!" Ludwig huusi eteisestä. Ludwig tuli olohuoneeseen, missä oli Tino umpikännissä. "Tino, mitä helv..?" Ludwig meinasi sanoa, kunnes Tino keskeytti hänet; "Sieltä se petturipaska tulloo!" Tino huusi.

"Tino, mitä hittoa?" Ludwig alkoi ihmetellä Tinon outoa käytöstä. "Miksi sä nyt vedit kännit?"

"No koska sä oot semmone paskiainen!" Tino huusi.

"Ja mitä minä nyt olen tehnyt?" Ludwig huokaisi nojaten seinää vasten, kädet ristissä.

"Noku sä oot vaa sillee, et sä välität musta, mut oikeest sä vaa vihaat mua! Ja sä varmaa aiot myös tappaa mut jonain päivänä sillee raa'asti puukottamalla mua puukolla selkään!" Tino vain jatkoi huutamistaan.

"Mistäs sä tollasta tietoa olet saanut?" Ludwig kysyi hieman huolestuneen näköisenä.

"Noku… Noku… No itteltäni! Saatana…" Tino änkytti.

Ludwig huokaisi. "Olisi nyt vaan parasta, jos menisit nukkumaan ja unohtaisit nuo turhat ajatukset." Ludwig sanoi. Tino nousi sohvalta, ja meni Ludwigia päin. Juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Tino pääsi Ludwigin eteen, hän sammui. Mutta onneksi Ludwig ehti ottaa Tinon kiinni, ennen kuin hän olisi osunut maahan.

* * *

><p><strong>Fusosososososo~ <strong>

* * *

><p>Kello oli noin 11, kun Tino heräsi seuraavana päivänä sängystään. "Ai perkele!" Tino kirosi, kovan päänsäryn takia. "Mitä hittoa mä oikein tein eilen?"<p>

Tino meni alas. Hän ei jaksanut laittautua ollenkaan. Ludwig oli olohuoneen sohvalla istumassa, ja hän oli löytänyt jonkun uuden kirjan mitä hän nyt luki. _'Parasta jättää Tino nyt ainakin hetkeksi rauhaan' _ Tino otti aamupalaa, söi, ja meni vihdoin vaihtamaan vaatteet. Hänellä oli nääs vieläkin edellispäivän vaatteet yllään.

"Oikeesti, mitä eilen tapahtui?" Tino yritti muistella hieman. Hän muisti kaiken erittäin sumeasti, niin kuin se olisi ollut unta. "Ei hitto." Tino muisti nyt kaiken, alusta loppuun asti. "Kaipa sitten pitää mennä pyytämään anteeksi häneltä…"

Tino meni takaisin alakertaan. Hän meni seisomaan sohvan viereen. "L-ludwig… Mä oon tosi pahoillani siitä eilisestä… Mä vaan jotenkin… Miten sen nyt sanoisi…"

"Ei se mitään. Tekevälle tapahtuu." Ludwig sanoi.

"Mä vaan… E-e-en t-tiiä m-m-mikä m-muhun meni…" Tino sopersi kyynel silmässä. Hetken kuluttua Tino alkoi itkeä. Ludwig nousi ylös sohvalta ja laittoi kirjan pöydälle.

"Kaikki on ihan hyvin Tino…" Ludwig halasi Tinoa parhaansa mukaan. "Kaikki on ihan.. hyvin…" Ludwig otti hiukan etäisyyttä Tinosta ja nosti tämän leukaa. Ludwig kallisti päätään hieman oikealle, ja heidän kasvonsa lähenivät koko ajan. Tinon silmät laajenivat nopeasti Ludwigin tullen lähemmäs, kun Ludwig taas oli sulkemassa omiaan. Heidän huulensa olivat vain muutaman sentin erossa kunnes…

*thump* Posti tuli. Ludwig avasi silmänsä ripeästi ja perääntyi, sillä välin kun Tino ryntäsi eteiseen postin luo. _'Mitä mä oikein ajattelin?' _ Postissa oli kirje Eduardilta. Ludwig oli punastunut, ja peitti samalla naamansa kädellään. Tino meni keittiöön lukemaan kirjeen. "Kiitos kun vastasit näinkin pian! No, olen iloinen, että sinulla menee hyvin. Eipäs tässä sen kummempia. T. Eduard"

* * *

><p><strong>Fusosososososo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Oli keskipäivä, joten päivää oli vielä paljon jäljellä. Mutta tämän välikohtauksen jälkeen Tino eikä Ludwig ole uskaltanut puhua yhtään mitään. Tino oli pysynyt keittiössä, ja Ludwig olohuoneessa. Tino päätti selata postien läpi, jos siellä olisi jotain kiinnostavaa. Ja siellä oli. Nimittäin kirje Lukasilta ja Emililtä. "Kuulimme siitä Mathiaksen tapauksesta. Olen todella pahoillani siitä, että mitä hän teki. Älä huoli, hän sai jo rangaistuksensa. Ajattelimme myös että voisimmeko tulla luoksesi jonain päivänä, jos se vaan olisi mahdollista(?). T. Lukas ja Emil"<p>

'_Kyllä se minulle käy, että he tulisivat. Mutta pitäisi kai kysyä ensin Ludwigilta jos se kävisi hänelle…' _

Tinolla oli edelleen päänsärkyä, joten hän päätti mennä lepäilemään hetkeksi. Se hetki venyi parituntiseksi. Kello oli noin 16 kun hän heräsi.

"Ja montakohan kello on..?" Tino kääntyi ja katsoi kelloa. "Kaippa sitä voisi noustakin…" Tino nousi ja haukotteli. "Tekee mieli piirtää jotain."

Tino meni alas kynä, A4 paperi, ja alusta mukanaan. Tino otti piirtämisen kohteeksi Hanatamagon. "No niin, ja pysyt sitten ihan paikallaan…"

Ludwig kuuli Tinon, ja kääntyi tämän suuntaan. Vähän ajan kuluttua Ludwig meni katsomaan Tinon piirustusta.

"Hieno." Ludwig kommentoi.

"Kiitos." Tino sanoi, ja jatkoi piirtämistä.

Ludwig jäi katsomaan sitä, kun Tino piirsi.

"Ja… Se on valmis." Tino sanoi, kun hän viimeisteli piirustuksen.

"Sä oot paljon parempi piirtää kuin minä olen." Ludwig sanoi, nousten samalla ylös.

"No eihän sitä koskaan tiedä." Tino vastasi, itsekin nousten ylös.

Nyt vaikutti siltä, että Ludwig ja Tino eivät enää välittäneet välikohtauksesta. Lopun iltaa he jutustelivat niitä näitä, ja Tino muisti myös kysyä siitä Lukasin ja Emilin vierailusta. Se sopi Ludwigille ihan hyvin.

_Kun he menivät nukkumaan…_

'_Äh, en saa millään unta…' _ Tino kokeili kaikenlaisia asentoja nukkumiseen, mutta mikään niistä ei auttanut. Lopulta Tino päätyi siihen ratkaisuun, että hän menisi nukkumaan Ludwigin viereen. Tietenkin ihan vain kokeilemaan, että toimisiko se.

Tino koputti Ludwigin oveen, ja tuli sisään. "Niin?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Voisinko mä… Nukkua täällä tän yön?" Tino kysyi, samalla katsoen maahan nolona.

"Ö-öh… okei.." Ludwig vastasi ehkä hieman epäröiden, mutta kumminkin antoi tilaa Tinolle sängyssä. Tino meni siihen, ja laittoi peiton päälle. "Kiitos…" Tino sanoi hiljaa. "Ei se mitään." Ludwig sanoi, samalla kääntyen kyljelleen nukkumaan. Nyt Ludwigin selkä oli Tinoon päin. Tino meni hitaasti Ludwigia lähemmäs, ja lopulta laittoi oikean kätensä tämän ympärille. Se oli vähän niin kuin halaus. "Hyvää yötä…" Tino sanoi. "Hyvää yötä."

* * *

><p>Ja siihen loppui luku 6! Tästä tuli sitten vähän pidempi. Toivottavasti piditte, ja kommentit olisivat vieläkin kivoja :3. Ja kiitokset kommentoijille, niitä on niin mukava lueskella koulupäivän jälkeen.<p> 


End file.
